Get Along, You Three
by H I Y U 0 K I
Summary: This is a fan made ending for Ib. I think this is the possible best ending for all three of them.


**Okay, I was really bored. This story might have lots of errors, but still. I kinda rushed through it XD. Nevermind, rate and review and enjoy plz~**

* * *

"I will trade roses," Garry handed Mary his blue rose. Mary's face brightened.

"Thank you, ehehe…" She gave Ib's rose back to Garry. Garry handed Ib back her red rose. Ib took her rose and stared at Mary.

"Wua!" Mary said happily, "Blue rose, how pretty, ehe… EHEHEH!" She ran off with Garry's blue rose.

"Garry…" Ib looked at Garry. Garry patted Ib on the head.

"Don't worry," He smiled. "We'll catch up with Mary m'kay?" Ib nodded and followed Garry. She looked up at him and frowned. She gripped Garry's sleeves tightly and kept

following him step by step. Suddenly, Garry's face was twisted in pain. He collapsed on the ground.

"Um… Ib…. Can you keep going? I- I swear I'll catch up later…" Garry forced a fake smile onto his lips.

"Garry…." Ib squatted down, "You're not coming with me?" She brushed his messy hair out of his face.

"I'll catch up later, okay?" He kept smiling in pain. No sooner, he collapsed on the ground, his eyes closed shut. Ib shook Garry, but he wasn't moving a muscle.

"Garry?" Ib can hear her voice crack, "What are you doing?" She shook him a little harder, but he didn't answer. "Garry? You'll catch up…. Okay?" Ib stood up and left gary behind. She looked one last time, Gary was still silently "sleeping" on the ground. She ran away and rushed up the crayon drawn stairs. She was wiping her eyes preventing her tears to come out. "Ga….rry…." Ib called once last time and went into a room.

"Likes me…. Likes me not….. Likes me….. Likes me not… Likes me…" Ib heard Mary's voice. She peaked around the wall to see what Mary was doing. In Mary's hand was Garry's blue rose. She was plucking the petals off of the rose slowly and happily. "Likes me not… Likes me….. Likes me not… Likes me…. Likes me not…" Mary was just about to pluck off the last petal of the rose. When Ib jumped out and stopped Mary.

"Mary! What do you think you're doing!" Ib went up to her and grabbed Mary's hand.

"Ib!" Mary yelled angrily, "Don't, hey! Let go!" She said, struggling.

"Mary! Stop!" Ib pushed Mary onto the ground. Mary took out her painting knife and charged at Ib, but Ib hugged Mary tightly in her arms. "We're supposed to be friends, right? Why are you doing this? I like you very much, Mary, if Mary keeps being a bad girl then I won't like you anymore…" Ib sobbed.

"Ib…" Mary lowered her weapon. "I...I…." Her voice cracked as she gently hugged Ib back. "I'm sorry Ib…. Wuaaa!" She cried out loud as she tightly hugged Ib.

"Mary…. I'll try… No, I will find a way for us three to go back together. I promise!" Ib said sternly.

"Ib…." Mary took Ib's hand and held it tightly.

"Lets go back, you, Garry, and I, together!" Ib led her out of the room with her heart feeling uneasy. Ib hoped that Garry was okay all by himself. "Mary, do you think Garry's alright? He said to me he'll catch up later…" Ib asked Mary worriedly. Mary looked down and didn't say anything. From far away, Ib and Mary saw Garry lying on the floor, motionless. Ib raced towards Garry happily. "Garry!" She shook his shoulder lightly.

"Ib…" Mary cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Garry?" Ib could feel her eyes starting become watery. "Are you asleep? Do you need help?" She shook him again gently.

"Garry…." Mary's eyes are wet with tears, "I- I don't know how I can…." Tears are streaming down Mary's face. Garry's blue rose with only one petal fell on the floor. Garry moaned as he shifted his head painfully. "Garry!" Mary gently pushed Ib out of the way, "Your rose…." Mary picked up Garry's rose. "Ib! wait here!" Mary shouted as she ran into the painting gallery and took out two sheets of paper and blue colored crayons. "Please work, please work…." She colored messily all over the two sheets of paper and cut them out in a shape of a rose petal. "And then…" She whispered to herself while gluing the blue paper rose petals onto Garry's dying rose stem. "Did it!" She held up Garry's rose as she slowly took it to a vase full of water. She placed the rose in the vase, but nothing happened. "What? Why?" Mary took the vase and checked if there really is water in it. "Work stupid thing, WORK!" She sobbed as one of the fake paper petals floated slowly onto the floor. Mary kneeled down, her legs feeling numb. "Garry…. I don't want you to die….." She sobbed as her tears trickled onto the floor.

"Mary?" Mary heard a familiar voice, "What are you doing there? I'm fine now…." Mary turned her head around, wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Garry!" She shouted and tackled Garry happily as Ib stood watching beside them. "Why? Your rose is-"

Garry pointed at the blue rose in the vase. The rose was blooming beautifully without a scratch. "Thanks Mary…." Garry patted Mary's head.

"Sorry, Garry…. Ib…. I," Mary buried her face into Garry's chest and sobbed.

"Hey!" Ib said, "I want a hug too!" Ib embraced Garry tightly as she and Mary both laughed happily.

"You two…" Garry hugged the two nine year olds gently against his chest. This was the happiest moments in their lives. The three are finally together. They didn't care about anything now, not even the monsters in the museum. They laughed joyously together…

"Ib! Where did you go? We couldn't find you anywhere!" Ib's mother and father called for her as she stood in front of the painting of the ? World.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Ib answered happily. She ran towards her parents and jumped on them cheerfully.

"We need to go now, it's almost dinner time!" Her mother stroked Ib's hair.

"Okay!" Ib said as she took her mother's hand.

"Excuse me," A little girl asked.

"What is it, little lady?" Ib's father kneeled down to face the little blond girl. Ib felt she met the girl somewhere before.

"Have you seen… Ah!" The blond pointed at Ib in shock, "Ib!" She smiled happily.

"What?" Ib's mother asked. "Ib, do you know her?"

"I don't-" Ib observed the blond girl carefully. Her green dress and blue diamond like eyes and her childish, but playful smile. "Mary!" Ib jumped out of her mother's arms. "You came out?!" Ib grasped Mary's hand and smiled.

"Yea! I'm so happy!" Mary jumped up and down. She and Mary talked happily as Ib's parents stared at them and smiled.

"Ib, you can talk with you friend a little more before we go back home, is that alright?" Her father smiled.

"Yea! I'd love to!" Ib grinned.

"Yea!" Mary added. "Plus we have someone else to find!"

"Someone- Oh! Him!" Ib gasped happily, "He came back also?!" Mary nodded slightly, trying to hold in her happiness.

"Lets go! I think I know where he is!" Mary offered Ib a hand.

"M'kay!" Ib ran away with Mary happily. They ran through the crowds of visitors and went farther into the museum.

"Shh!" Mary stopped Ib with her hand. "Let's scare him, kay?" Ib nodded excitingly. They creeped up on the purple haired man with a torn jacket. Slowly, they walked behind him and pushed him forward lightly.

"Garry! What's this rose statue?!" Ib and Mary laughed together as Garry startlingly backed up.

"What?!" The man looked at their faces carefully. "Who are you two?" He asked, scratching his head, trying to remember. Ib looked at Mary and smiled. She took out her candy that Garry gave her.

"Do you remember now?" Ib smiled. Garry still looked at Ib like she was crazy, but a few second later. Garry's eyes widened.

"Ib! Mary! You girls!" Garry gasped happily. "Oh my goodness! I thought I would never make it back alive!" He hugged the two girls tightly. The girls giggled and hugged Garry back. "But I thought only two could make it back…" Garry asked, releasing the two girls.

"Ah! That explains it all!" Mary pointed at a painting that Ib had never seen before. There was a man that looked like an artist smiling in the middle. Beside him was different painting tools with mannequin heads smiling warmly. Portraits of the ladies in red, yellow, green, and blue was inside the painting, also smiling.

"And look what the name of the painting is…" Garry smiled. Ib turned to look once more. Below the painting, it said.

"Get Along, You Three"


End file.
